Private Eyes and New Love
by MacGateFan
Summary: Complete! Jack, Sam, and Teal'c want to find out who Daniel's been dating behind their backs. DanielJanet.
1. 1

Title: Private Eyes and New Love  
Rating: PG  
Author: Mac   
Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 and all the characters are property of MGM Studios, Showtime, and other various people who aren't me.

* * *

Another weekend. This was exactly what Jack O'Neill needed. The Tok'ra and their botched ideas were starting to get on his nerves. It would be one thing if the damn armbands had stayed on in the first place. But no! They had to fall off.   
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone call his name. Jack turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Carter."  
  
"Sir," she replied with a nod. "Movie night?"  
  
"Yeah. Teal'c picked out one of my favorites."  
  
Sam took a breath. "Please don't tell me it's Night of the Living Dead again!"  
  
Jack grinned. "No, even better. Star Trek the Motion Picture."  
  
"Good choice. You do know that Daniel's backing out on us, don't you?" Sam asked.  
  
"What? That little weasel! Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have a good idea. When I asked him about it, he said he had other plans. I noticed that he blushed."  
  
"Did he? He hasn't done that since he kissed Sha're on Abydos before she was taken by Apophis."  
  
Sam agreed. Sure, Daniel had met his share of beautiful women, but no one could make him blush like Sha're... Except this secret one he'd been seeing behind their backs. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Daniel Jackson.  
  
"Excuse me while I go find our little Romeo," Jack replied with a grin.  
  
Jack's hands were in his pockets as he whistled a little tune. He soon came up on Teal'c, who was just then leaving his room. "Afternoon, Teal'c."  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c said with a nod. "Are we ready for this evening?"  
  
"Everything's set, but Carter tells me Daniel isn't joining us this time."  
  
Teal'c nodded. "I see."  
  
"I'm curious to see what he's up to. Care to join me?"  
  
"May I remind you, O'Neill, that curiosity killed the domesticated feline."  
  
"Couldn't you just say cat? Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"Either way," Teal'c replied. "If your curiosity doesn't kill anything, DanielJackson surely will."  
  
Jack just stared at Teal'c's retreating form. He shrugged. That conversation didn't make him any less curious about his friend.

* * *

Daniel leaned against the doorway of the infirmary and watched as Janet Frasier moved around the room. It had taken him a while to realize how much he loved her.  
  
Sha're's ghost was between them until recently. He loved his wife dearly, but after seeing her taken over by a Goa'uld, the only thing he could do was hope she could be saved. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.  
  
Daniel rubbed his forehead. He could still feel the pain from the hand device. He could still hear the sound of her body falling to the floor after Teal'c shot her...  
  
He shook his head, clearing it of anymore disturbing thoughts and walked over to Janet. When she turned, she screamed and papers went flying to the floor.  
  
Daniel chuckled and knelt down to help her. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.  
  
"You know, I have a good mind to cancel our date this evening."  
  
"You wouldn't," Daniel said with a pout.  
  
Janet looked up at him. He was so adorable when he did that. He knows she can't ignore that face. "No, but I might need an apology."  
  
"Hmm, I think I can manage that," Daniel replied, closing the gap between their faces.   
  
As their lips met, Janet's heart started beating wildly in her chest and she was afraid it would jump right out of her throat. The couple reluctantly pulled away as reality set in and they remembered where they were.  
  
"So, I'll pick you up around 7?" he asked.  
  
Janet nodded. "Sounds good. I don't suppose you're going to tell me what you're up to."  
  
Daniel shook his head. "Nope, don't think so."

* * *

"Daniel, wait up!"  
  
Daniel glanced behind him and inwardly groaned. He had hoped to bypass Jack on his way out. "Hey, Jack!"  
  
"So what's this I hear? You're not joining us for a movie and pizza. We do this every other weekend and you're bailing out."  
  
"I know, Jack," Daniel replied. "Something came up and I have to take care of it. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have fun without me."  
  
Jack crossed his arms as Daniel walked towards his car. "What so important that you can't tell me?"  
  
"Nothing. See you Monday, Jack!"  
  
Jack O'Neill was not about to back down. He was going to find out what his friend was up to, and he knew just who could help him figure it out. 


	2. 2

Private Eyes and New Love  
Part 2  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Daniel pulled up in front of Janet's house in record time. He got out, grabbing a bouquet of roses and began to whistle as he walked to the door. Before he could knock, Cassandra had opened it. "Hey, Cassie."  
  
"Hi, Daniel. Mom's not ready yet, but she asked me to keep you company. Come on in."  
  
"Thanks," he replied with a smile. "Is everything ready?"  
  
She nodded, handing him the key to his apartment. "Julie's mom dropped me off a few minutes before she got home." She watched as Daniel peered out the window. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Sam, Jack, and Teal'c followed me here. I guess they were curious as to who I've been dating behind their backs."  
  
Just then Janet, came into the room. Daniel turned to face her, blue eyes shining. He walked over to her and handed her the bouquet of sweet smelling roses. "Thank you," she said with a smile.  
  
Cassandra watched the two as they greeted each other. She sighed. No two people deserved this more than them. Well, besides Jack and Sam, who did nothing about their feelings because military regulations. What was the deal with people from Earth?  
  
"Cassie, are you all right?" Janet asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Janet laughed. "Well, Daniel asked you a question."  
  
"He did?" she replied. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could distract them long enough so Janet and I could get away," Daniel said.  
  
Cassandra waved her hand. "Sure, no problem. I'll head on out right now."  
  
Janet kissed her daughter's cheek. "Thank you, honey. I owe you one."  
  
"Daniel owes me way more than you do." With that, Cassandra went out the door.  
  
"What was the about?" Janet wanted to know.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Ready?"  
  
Janet nodded. "Lets go!"  
  
Sam nearly jumped out of her seat when Cassandra bounded up to the car. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Cassie, you scared the sh--crap out of me," Sam admonished.  
  
"Sorry." The teen didn't look the least bit. She crossed her arms and repeated her question.  
  
Jack smiled at her. "Just passing through."  
  
Cassandra nodded. "Sure. Well, you should have passed on by now."  
  
"What was DanielJackson doing here?" Jack and Sam turned to face Teal'c. "Is that not why we came out here, O'Neill?"   
  
"Oh, well, sure if you're gonna get technical..." He trailed off when he noticed that Daniel's car was gone. Looking up at Cassandra, he saw the teen giggling. "You came out here on purpose."  
  
Giving Sam a peck on the cheek, Cassandra smiled. "Have a nice evening!" she called, running inside.  
  
Sam shook her head. "Daniel must have known we were following him and had her come out here to distract us."  
  
Jack pulled out a small device. "What is that, O'Neill?"  
  
"A tracking device!" Sam exclaimed in shock. "Sir, you put a tracking device on Daniel's car?"  
  
"We can't be private eyes and not be slick, Carter."  
  
"DanielJackson will not be pleased," Teal'c said. "In fact, I would not be surprised if he didn't speak with us for some time."  
  
"Teal'cs right, Sir. Let's just go back to your place and watch the movie. It'll be much safer."  
  
"Safer?" Jack asked. "What could be safer than just following Daniel around town?" As Jack pulled onto the road, he wondered why there was no response from Sam or Teal'c.

* * *

Janet looked over at Daniel. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"  
  
"We're almost there." Daniel laughed when she crossed her arms and pouted. He pulled into the lot to his apartment complex and found a parking spot immediately. "Okay."  
  
"You're apartment?" she asked skeptically.  
  
Daniel nodded and kissed her hand. "Come on in, I have something to show you."  
  
She followed him inside and waited as paitiently as possible as he opened the door to his apartment. Her smile grew wide when she entered.   
  
"Oh, Daniel," she breathed. It was absolutely breath taking. Candles were lit all across the apartment. She noticed that the coffee table had been turned into a dining room table. A white linen cloth was draped over it and the most beautiful china was set.  
  
Daniel took her hands in his. "So... what do you think?"  
  
"It's beautiful! Thank you." She stared in his blue eyes as the light from the candles reflected off them. She could lost in those deep pools...  
  
Suddenly his lips were on hers and she returned the kiss fervently. They were breathing heavily after that kiss. He smiled warmly at her. "Let me go see about dinner. We'll talk about dessert later."  
  
Janet grinned. "Sounds good."   
  
Daniel came back carrying plates of food and set the down. He looked over at Janet to find her staring out of the window, hands placed firmly on her hips. He walked over and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulders.  
  
He suddenly realized that she was really tense and was about to ask her why when he glanced out the window. "They've been down there since you went into the kitchen," she said, her tone sharp.  
  
"Damn," Daniel muttered. His eyes lit up. "Hey, I've got an idea..." 


	3. 3

* * *

Private Eyes and New Love  
Part 3  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

Author's Note: I'm leaving for vacation early Saturday morning, but I'm going to try and get as much finished as I can for all of you before I leave. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"O'Neill, this is pointless. If DanielJackson and DoctorFrasier have come here, they want to be alone. What are we watching for?"  
  
Sam glanced at her CO. He seemed focused on the apartment complex. She sighed. "Sir, Teal'cs right. We should just go to your place and watch the movie before it gets too late or Daniel sees..."  
  
She trailed off. Jack's gaze went to her. "Carter?  
  
"What the hell?" she muttered  
  
Jack looked out the window again. Daniel and Janet were sitting on a blanket in the grass and they were... they were making out?!? "Damn! Where's the video camera when you need it?"  
  
"Sir, this is wrong. We shouldn't be watching this!" Sam cried.  
  
Jack grinned. "Aw, come on, Carter. This is way better than Showtime."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Sam gasped. Jack turned around again. "What?" he asked. "Holy shit!" Before Teal'c or Sam could say more, he put the car in gear and gunned the engine.

Daniel and Janet began to laugh hysterically as soon as they were gone. "Good thing Mrs. Freemont asked us to walk her dog," he replied, petting the german shepherd.   
  
Janet wiped away the tears of laughter. "I can only imagine what they were thinking."  
  
The couple got up and grabbed their things. After letting the dog do his business, they returned to Daniel's apartment. "So ready for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"I'm starving!" Janet replied. "Plotting certainly give you an appetite." Daniel nodded, kissing her. "Let me reheat this. I hope it's still good."  
  
"If not, we could always skip to dessert," Janet said with a twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Monday morning Daniel whistled happily through the corridors of the SGC. He and Janet had a fantastic weekend. On Saturday, they took Cassie to the zoo. It had been her first trip there so she was really excited.

And finally, on Sunday, they relaxed at Janet's watching movies together. Daniel hadn't felt so happy or needed in a long time. He really felt that it was almost time to ask Janet to marry him.   
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't see Teal'c coming towards him until he was on the floor. The man helped him up. "Are you all right, DanielJackson."  
  
"I'm fine, Teal'c, thanks."  
  
Teal'c nodded. "DanielJackson, I wish to apologize for our behavior last night. O'Neill was not very clear on his intentions. What you do with creatures is your own business."  
  
Daniel started laughing and Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Teal'c," he said. "Janet and I only brought that dog out so you guys would leave us alone. We didn't do anything with him."  
  
"I see. A clever deception, DanielJackson."  
  
"Thank you. Now, have you seen Jack? I wanted to talk to him about stalking people."  
  
"I was heading to the commissary to meet him," Teal'c replied. "Would you like to join me?"  
  
"I think I would."

* * *

Sam found Janet in her office dealing with paper work. "Hey, Sam," she said, a smile on her face.  
  
"Wow, you look really calm for someone who hates Monday mornings."  
  
Janet put her pen down and looked up at her friend. "I had a spectacular weekend. Although, I suspect you might know how it started out..."  
  
Sam's face turned red. "Yeah, I guess so. I thought what you and Daniel did with that german shepherd was classic! You should have heard the Colonel!"  
  
"That's good. Maybe it'll teach him to mind his own business," Janet replied. "If you would have asked me who I was seeing, I would have told you."  
  
"Okay, now I'm embarrassed. I had no idea you were dating someone!"  
  
Janet laughed. "You know, for someone as smart as you are, you can certainly be dense!"  
  
"Okay, enough," Sam said, laughing as well. "Want to join Colonel O'Neill and I for lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good. Just let me put these file away and we'll get out of here."

* * *

Jack was already seated in the commissary, happily eating the last bowl of blue jello. He looked up when he saw someone enter. It was Teal'c and Daniel.   
  
_Oh, crap! I'm going to hear it now, he thought. Easy, O'Neill, you have leverage._  
  
"Hey, Jack," Daniel said. "Have a good weekend?"  
  
Jack nodded, taking a bite of his jello. "It started off a little bumpy, but after that, I had a great time. Teal'c and Carter are great company."  
  
Before Daniel could reply, Sam and Janet arrived and headed over to their table. "What's going on?" Sam wanted to know.  
  
"We're just wondering what Daniel did this weekend," Jack said, grinning evilly.  
  
Daniel crossed his arms. "Why ask me, you were there."  
  
"No way, Daniel. That couldn't have been you! Those no way in hell you'd do something like that."  
  
"Like what?" Daniel asked. He looked upset, but you could tell he was holding in his laughter.  
  
Janet grinned. "Oh, you mean like having more fun with dogs than one should?"  
  
Jack's face went white as a sheet. That had to mean it was true! Even Janet acknowledged it. He gulped down the jello and gasped out, "Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Sir, isn't it obvious?" Sam asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Daniel and Janet only did that to get us to leave them alone."  
  
Teal'c agreed. "Indeed, O'Neill. It was wrong of us to follow them. They would have told us about their relationship when they felt ready to."  
  
"What's there to tell?" Jack questioned. "So the two of you are going out."  
  
"Well, we weren't sure how the fraternization went with a civilian and the chief medical officer. We found out yesterday afternoon when we were summond into the General's office."  
  
Janet continued. "He wasn't mad per se... He just doesn't want us to make out in the middle of the infirmary."  
  
"Thanks for the mental image," Sam replied with a shake of her head.  
  
"It's better than the dog image," Jack muttered, finishing off his jello. 


End file.
